


Dissolving Like the Setting Sun

by PKA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abel Gideon, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Episode: s01e11 Rôti, Episode: s02e06 Futamono, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Prison Sex, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA
Summary: In this universe, Will doesn't suffer from encephalitis, but from a prolonged heat sickness. When he visits Hannibal with Abel Gideon in tow, things escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon prompt on tumblr:  
> "What if Wills symptoms were not encephalitis, but a prolonged heat sickness. Like when he showed up at Hannibals with Gideon all confused and sweaty? How about we a/b/o it up?"
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing A/B/O! So tell me if it sucks. : D

»I'm having a hard time thinking. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I- I don't know what's real.«

Will Graham looked like he barely knew what he was saying, confused and afraid. His smell, a sweet flourish, was stronger than it had been before, filling the dining room with the obtrusiveness of burning licorice.

It had been a long time since he had smelled an omega in heat, and never with such intensity. Now, in the relative brightness of the room, it was obvious that Will Graham's symptoms far exceeded the mental realm: he swayed as if drunk, sweat all over his pale face, pupils blown, mouth agape, spilling the most scandalous, feverish sounds. He had been neglected for far too long.

It kickstarted all of his long-buried alpha traits: his instinct to protect this feeble creature, his long unattended libido telling him to push the omega down and mount him over the next best surface, and his desire to bite his unclaimed neck, to make him his.

On the other side of the room, close to Graham, the alpha whose house they had invaded snarled, looking warningly in Abel's direction as though he could read his thoughts before his face became a mask again.

»It's 7:27 pm,« the man—Graham’s doctor, most likely—said to the omega, confidential and calm, gazing at his watch. »You're in Baltimore, Maryland, and your name is Will Graha-«

»No, I don't care who I am!« Graham shouted, distraught. His wet curls bounced in agitation, fresh driblets of sweat rolling down his chin. »Just tell me,« his head turned and he lifted his gun with a trembling hand, looking at Abel with mad eyes, »if he's real.«

Abel sat still, knowing that every move he made could trigger the unstable omega to fire the gun. He may have been crazy, but not crazy enough to provoke him in this moment.

»Who do you see, Will?« Graham's doctor asked, eyes pinned to Graham, taking in his condition, seemingly not affected in the slightest.

»Garret Jacob Hobbs.« A whisper, as if the omega had said something dirty. »Who do you see?«

His doctor looked at Abel for a moment, one alpha judging the worth of another. »I don't see anyone.« He was experienced with lies, Abel noted—it came easily to him.

Graham's voice went high and frail. The voice of a man doubting his own sanity. »No, he's right there.«

»There's no one there, Will.«

»No, no, you're lying.«

»We're alone. You came here alone. Do you remember coming here?«

Graham's panting increased. He became more distressed by the minute. »No, please don't lie to me!«

»Garret Jacob Hobbs is dead.« The alpha's voice got louder, more dominant. A growl underneath. The voice of a man trying to reassure his omega. »You killed him. You watched him die.«

»What's happening to me?« Graham's voice broke and something in Abel's chest did the same. He wanted to stand up and comfort him despite having no idea what this was about, but the other alpha's presence pinned him to his chair like an invisible hand.

Uncontrollable trembles began shaking Graham's body while the doctor continued to try talking sense into him. When still it didn't work, he reached for his hand, taking his gun from the shaking omega. Graham made a high-pitched sound, something akin to a moan, like a man—touch-deprived his whole life—being caressed for the first time, experiencing the pleasure of physicality.

It was a crime, letting a wanton omega suffer like this. Abel had killed his wife and her family in the bloodiest way imaginable and without regret, yet he considered the other man's actions much more morally reprehensible.

Setting the weapon aside, the alpha touched Graham again, holding his face in his hands and taking a look at his rolled-back eyes. More high-pitched sounds left Graham’s mouth, alongside a tiny, forlorn voice saying, »Alpha«.

Graham's body operated entirely on instinct now. He freed himself of his coat with a drunk man’s lack of grace and tried to press his sweat-soaked skin close to the alpha, to rut against him for even the smallest amount of relief. Abel could smell the slick even from his place at the table and had to concentrate hard on staying seated, fighting his instinct to get up and duel the other alpha for the right to mate him right there on the spot. Even that stuck-up doctor couldn't ignore the effect the omega had on him now. The rumbling in his throat came involuntarily, a warning sign that he thought of the omega as his and that he would tolerate no challengers.

He held Graham off half-heartedly, murmuring calming words and his name. A moment later, Graham stopped his assault. Power visibly left his body and he crumpled, held up only by the strength of the doctor's arms.

»He's had a mild, heat-induced seizure,« he said, to no one in particular.

»That... doesn't seem to bother you,« Abel answered and watched as he placed Graham carefully into the nearest chair, stroking through his damp hair.

The other alpha looked at him as if he had just issued a grievous insult »I said it was mild.«

Abel's eyes rested on the unconscious Graham, closer to him now. He was perfectly still, soaked with sweat and slick, his stiff nipples protruding obscenely from under his wet shirt. A feast for eyes and nose. It made Abel's mouth water. Graham was defenseless now, with neither his senses nor his gun, but neither of the alphas in the room took advantage just yet.

»Why would you do this to him?« Abel asked. Graham seemed like a man who had suffered this condition for a long time.

»I was curious what would happen if I exchanged his suppressants with placebos. See if it would help him see the world more clearly.«

Abel thought it best not to say anything to that. They both sat in silence for a beat.

»Are you the man who claimed to be the Chesapeake Ripper?« the other alpha asked at last.

Abel had a hard time taking his eyes off of the omega. »Why do you say "claimed"?«

»Because you're not. You know you're not, and you don't know much more about who you are beyond that.«

Abel couldn't exactly argue with that statement. He had kept his wits in the BSHCI, but lost his identity. Frederick had fucked royally with his mind and he had returned the favor by fucked royally with his body. He wondered if he was still alive, if the FBI had found him soon enough.

»Are you the Ripper?« he asked the man, facing him finally.

»A terrible thing,« he answered, dominance pouring from his voice, his posture and the way he looked back at Abel, »to have your identity taken from you.«

He didn't need to give a straight answer. The knowledge eased a weight off Abel's mind, gave the blurry shape of himself he had in his head form again. »Well, I'm taking it back, one piece at a time. You should see the pieces I got out of my psychiatrist.«

The Chesapeake Ripper regarded him with impassivity. He did not care for Frederick's fate, not one bit, nor for the gifts Abel had left him. He had plans of his own.

»Alana Bloom was one of your psychiatrists too. Is that right?« 

Abel thought of the pretty alpha woman and imagined her sliced open like Frederick, her organs in a bucket, staring back at him with conscious, horrified eyes. »Yes,« he said with relish. »Dr. Bloom.«

The Ripper looked at Graham. His nostrils flared. He took in his scent and made a satisfied sound. Abel wondered what it was he ultimately wanted. He was too proper to exploit him in his current state, very good at suppressing his urges, but he was clearly getting _something_ out of this.

The Ripper looked back at him, a hint of amusement in his eyes. »I can tell you where to find her.«


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone demanded another chapter, so here it is. Plays during 2x06 Futamono.

Graham's yowling resounded through the stone halls of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. His scent, heavy with progesterone, dominated the entire basement

They had briefly thought of moving him somewhere else. It was rare to have an omegan criminal, especially one that refused to take suppressants. He riled up the other prisoners, most of them alphas, who hadn't smelled an omega in months or even years. The shouts and catcalls were bad enough, but some of the prisoners had tried their hardest to escape to get to the omega, instincts getting the better of them. Graham had caused quite the ruckus, but in his state, he did not care.

Beta personnel had tried to approach him, to calm him down or take him somewhere else, but he was considered too dangerous. They had given him toys to take the edge off the worst of the heat, but they had barely helped. Graham's brain was burning up in there alongside his body, and every single alpha in the prison felt the raw desire to satisfy him with their knot.  
At this rate and at his age, he would die from his heat sickness, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. No one but the one alpha Graham kept demanding.

His plan was so obvious it hurt. Honeypot Lecter with his heat and kill him with his own two hands. He had tried—and almost succeeded—killing the good doctor by proxy before, manipulating the alpha nurse with deadly charm and the promise of a willing, slick hole.

But Abel had ruined that plan. And not just that; he had not cooperated, even when Graham had tried coaxing a confession out of him for Frederick's prying ears to hear. In response, Graham had come up with a new plan: both desperate and ingenious, because Abel was the one suffering the most from it, having the dubious pleasure of occupying the cell right next to the omega. He hadn't slept since Graham's heat had started, painfully hard no matter how often he masturbated.

It took four days, but to Abel's surprise, Hannibal Lecter eventually came. He was led into the hall by two beta personnel; his scent was fainter than it had been before—recent blood loss had reduced his radiance.

Graham smelled him too. He ran riot in his confinement, throwing himself against the bars and scrabbling on the walls, his noises increasing in pitch and frequency. He began wailing again, desperate noises as if he was in pain, translating to _Fuck me, somebody fuck me please_.

Lecter approached carefully, in full control of himself. There were steps echoing on the stone floor, but they didn't belong to him.

»Hello, Will,« he said once he stood in front of Graham's cell. Abel could picture him appraising Graham’s condition with neutral curiosity.

»Doctor Lecter,« Graham croaked. » _A-alpha_.«

»I was surprised when Doctor Chilton told me you had asked for me,« Lecter said, his voice even. »You are under his exclusive care now, after all.«

»C-can't trust anyone else,« Graham said, pacing his cell like a captured lion. »I remember now. The night in your dining room. You, you didn't take advantage of me, though I would have let you.«

»But you took advantage of me, didn't you? Of my trust in you.« Lecter's voice was deadly cold. He wasn't one to forgive easily, Abel reckoned. Perhaps Graham had miscalculated. Perhaps the betrayal had been too great. »I feel like I've been watching our friendship on a split screen. The friendship I perceived on one side and the truth on the other.«

» _P-please_ , Doctor Lecter, I need-«

»I don't expect you to feel self-loathing or regret, or shame. You knew what you were doing and you made your own decisions, decisions that were under your control.«

»Y-you think I'm in control?« Graham said with a hysterical laugh. He was a brilliant actor, Abel thought.

»I think you are more in control now than you have ever been. I think luring me in here was as controlled a decision as sending a man to kill me.«

One of them would die, surely, and Abel couldn't wait to find out who it was. He had no sympathies for either of the men. Graham had tried to kill him, but Lecter had been the one to convince him to try.

»You wanted me... to embrace my nature, Doctor,« Graham breathed, close to the bars again. »I'm just following the urges I kept down for so long, cult-... cultivating them as the inspirations they are.« He leaned even closer, his feverish voice barely audible to Abel. »I know what you are and and I want you. _I need you_.«

It was what Lecter wanted to hear, what every alpha wanted to hear. Most omegas would have taken anyone by now, but Graham was very specific in his desires. His mind and words were clouded by the heat, but even at this point, he was still in control of whom he wanted. Every alpha would kill for a mate like that.

»Let me in,« Lecter said to the guards.

»Okay, Graham,« one of the betas said. Abel hadn't been able to recognize them by their scent, but from his voice he knew it was Barney speaking. »You know the drill. Go face the wall, hands where we can see them.«

Once Graham had crossed the room to stand before the wall, Abel could hear the door unlock. Lecter stepped in and the door was closed again behind him.

»I will stay close by,« Barney said, not overly enthusiastic about the whole affair. »In case something goes wrong.«

»Thank you,« Lecter said politely.

The betas departed. Every alpha in the prison was on edge now. Since Lecter's arrival, Graham's scent had spiked, his body releasing a range of hormones, to prepare for intercourse, and pheromones to entice the alpha. Abel could practically taste his slick. He imagined Graham trembling with excitement and lust.

He took a breath and held it. He heard Graham turn around, his naked feet pattering on the cold floor as he approached Lecter. His calling had stopped. Instead, he was cooing now in anticipation.

»Thank you, alpha,« he said. He sounded strained, as if he had to hold back the desire to jump Lecter on the spot. Abel wasn’t sure if it was to ride or to kill him.

»Please wait for me on the bunk,« Lecter said with distaste in his voice. Abel assumed it was directed at the state of Graham's bed—a dirty prison mattress soaked full of slick.

Graham came closer to Abel. He heard the screws on the other side of the wall groan when Graham lay down and started rolling around restlessly, presenting and trying to find the best position.

Lecter undressed slowly and meticulously. Abel could hear him discard layer upon layer of his suit, folding the items carefully and setting them aside.

»H-how do you want me?« Graham asked, still moving around.

»It will be most comfortable for you on your hands and knees.«

And safest for Lecter, no doubt.

Graham took position and remained still, waiting for Lecter to finish stripping. Abel couldn't suppress the image of him—ass in the air, legs spread, slick dripping down his hole. Waiting and ready to be mounted. If he hadn't been crazy before, he would have become so now. _I brought you here to bear witness, Graham had said to him earlier._ He had intended it differently, Abel assumed, but this way worked out fine as well.

The wet smack of a kiss. Graham moaned and shifted on the bunk as Lecter inhaled his scent. More wet sounds after that, licking and sucking, and Lecter saying, »You are delicious.«

Graham whimpered. Abel closed his eyes. The headache he had suffered from in the past couple of days slowly faded away. The omega's smell was less pervasive now; Lecter had already scented him, displaying to the other alphas that he was the one who had the right to copulate with him. It made the whole affair a little easier on Abel, though it didn't help with his wounded pride.

The act itself was quieter. Once Lecter was on top of Graham, further masking his scent like a blanket, the omega calmed and took what Lecter gave him. With the bitch among them relaxing, the riled up alphas in the prison finally did the same. For the next fifteen minutes only the slow slapping of wet skin meeting wet skin could be heard. Lecter whispered sweet nothings into Graham's ear while he rutted, and Graham, finally filled up and satisfied, only moaned deeply in answer, unashamed—or even proud—that everyone could hear them.

Their pace increased again after that, Lecter's thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. Graham’s moaning turned into begging; begging to be fucked harder, begging to be filled entirely. Lecter tried to bury himself as deeply as possible in order for the knot to tie and Abel suffered through the moment with him, the struggle and the satisfaction entirely familiar. The omega cried out, face hidden in his mattress, and Lecter proved himself a good alpha by reaching around and stroking Graham through the pain to climax.

Abel could hear Lecter pant, speeding up still, until the knot finally inflated and Graham tightened around him. Another groan and Lecter spilled his first load into the omega, impregnating the air with a bitter taste. That wasn't all, though. A moment later, Abel could sense the inimitable scent of fresh blood. The whole prison rumbled with unhappy alphas. Lecter had claimed Graham as his mate.

Catching their breaths, Graham and Lecter slumped down on the too-narrow bed next to each other, still locked together tightly.

»I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me once I entered your cell.« Lecter's voice was entirely composed again.

Abel heard how he placed kisses on Graham's sweaty skin. His neck, most likely, trying to ease the discomfort of the new wound and lapping up his blood. His voice receded to a whisper, so faint that Frederick's microphones probably weren't able to pick it up. Abel still heard him. »You never answered my question, back in Minnesota. How would killing me make you feel?«

Graham sighed, contented. »Righteous.«

Lecter continued kissing him before they settled, almost entirely motionless and quiet for a while. Graham smelled entirely of Lecter now, all his unique attractiveness gone.

»You bit me,« Graham said eventually.

»You reckoned I would. That's why you invited me here.«

Graham didn't deny it.

»Being freshly mated is no guarantee that you can take your life back,« Lecter said.

»No, but a new one is.«

Abel could hear the moment Lecter froze, inhaling slowly, tracing the air for an early indication that Graham was right.

»You knotted me while I was in heat. In fact, you still are at this very moment, pumping me full of all that vital sperm.« Graham shifted and Lecter grunted again, releasing more semen. »Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I've changed; you changed me.«

»You're on the pill.«

»You are not the only one who can switch real medication with placebos. I had the nurse swap them before he went out to find you.«

Promising him pups for his efforts, no doubt.

Lecter swallowed audibly. »Even if you have conceived, they won't release you for another nine months.«

Abel could hear Graham's small chuckle.

»No, they won't,« he said, voice faint again. »But you will.« Graham shifted again, probably turning his head to look directly at Lecter. »You wouldn't let your pregnant mate stay in here, would you? Sleeping on a dirty, thin mat? Unprotected? Imagine what would happen if one of the other alphas in here got to me.«

Lecter growled in response; an intuitive, involuntary reaction. He swallowed to stifle it, but the damage was already done. Abel could practically hear Graham smile.

»You'll find a way to get me out, alpha. Besides,« he said, purring as he stretched to press against his new mate, »even if I haven't conceived yet, my heat's not over for several more days.«

Abel hadn't been sure before which of the men would ultimately best the other. Now he hoped, more than ever, that they would succeed in bringing each other down in the end; for as a team, they would be a force more dangerous and unfathomable than Abel had ever encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup/), for looking at this so quickly! What would I ever do without you?
> 
> Come visit me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.pka42.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A842K38/)!
> 
> If you have anything to say—be it praise, constructive criticism or other things—please feel free to leave a comment! I always love to get feedback.


End file.
